A typical appliance (e.g., oven, range, grill, etc.) includes an input device, such as a rotatable knob, coupled to a thermostatic control. As the knob is rotated, a set point temperature is provided to the control. When the set point temperature is reached, the control instructs a heat source (e.g., a heating element, a broiler element, etc.) within a cooking chamber (e.g., an oven compartment) of the appliance to stop generating heat.
The conventional appliance also includes a selector switch or similar device operably coupled to the heat source. Depending on how the selector switch is positioned, a particular cooking method (e.g., bake, broil, etc.) is selected. As well known in the art, the knob and the selector switch are, at times, combined into a single, multi-functional device. In such cases, both the set point temperature and the cooking method are input and selected with the lone device.
After the set point temperature has been set and the cooking method selected, the heat source begins to pre-heat or heat the cooking chamber. A sensor operably coupled to the control and installed in the cooking chamber observes the temperature within the cooking chamber. Depending on how the temperature in the cooking chamber compares to the set point temperature, the control instructs the heat source to either provide or prevent further heating. When the set point temperature is reached, the appliance emits a beep, chirp or other signal and the heat source is temporarily turned off. Thereafter, the heat source is toggled on and off to keep the temperature inside the cooking chamber within a desired range relative to the set point temperature.
After the set point temperature has been input and the heat source has begun heating the cooking chamber, but before the set point temperature is reached, a user of the appliance may or may not be informed of the current temperature within the cooking chamber.
Also, many displays found on appliances are digital. To some appliance users, these digital displays and formats are aesthetically unappealing. A user of the appliance employing a digital display is forced to mentally process the numbers, read illuminated numbers, and the like. In contrast, users of appliances with analog displays are able to, for example, simply recognize the position of an indicator relative to a gauge on an analog display. In short, for some consumers, analog displays are much easier to read and use.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for an appliance that permits a set point temperature for a cooking chamber and a probe thermometer to be provided and also permits a current temperature of the cooking chamber and the probe thermometer to be monitored as the cooking chamber and the probe thermometer are heated. In addition, there is a need for an appliance that includes an analog display which is easier to read, and more appealing for consumers compared to a digital display. The invention provides such an appliance. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.